Cold, Dead, and Sparkling
by Jeze Dantaliona
Summary: After Alice changes Bella, Bella has a whole list of problems. 1, she never said goodbye to anyone. 2, she now has to face Edward. And 3: Victoria has a vicious new coven, and is still after Bella angrier than ever. T to be safe.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I knew that something was terribly wrong. I stood up, and something felt weird. I heard a creek in the distance I've never heard before. I saw sunlight in the distance, and the distance was about 5 miles away.

Something was very, very wrong. Then, I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Bella!" a woman's voice exclaimed. I turned around and saw her. Her appearance was extremely hard to forget. Cropped short inky black hair with a pixie-like appearance.

Alice Cullen.

* * *

Just for everyone's FYI: I don't write my story according to how many reviews I get. I just keep writing.

-Ayame Hana


	2. Chapter 1

She ran up and hugged me. For some reason, she wasn't crushing me up in one of her hugs. When she backed away, she eyed me speculatively.

"Well! You're as beautiful as ever!" she saw the confused look on my face. "You don't know." I shook my head. She handed me a mirror.

Then, I realized why I felt so different. My skin was white, eyes a deep red. My face was perfect, much perfect than before. Now, I understood.

"Who did it?" I whispered, trying not to sound to frightened.

"Me silly!" She laughed her wind-chime laugh. When I spoke again, and the change was audible to even me.

"Why?" She looked at me like I was missing something dreadfully obvious. Then the light bulb started to flicker…

"You had a vision…"

"Yes." Then, the light bulb suddenly switched on. I was missing something dreadfully obvious.

"That you had enough strength to turn me into a vampire." She smiled gloriously.

"Bingo Bella!" For the first time in months since _he _left, I laughed. My laugh wasn't much different than Alice's, but it wasn't as high. Then, another light bulb clicked on.

"Where is _he_? Does _he _know?" She smiled at me sadly.

"No. We haven't seen him since we left here."

"That reminds me…Why are you back?"

"Bella, don't be silly! Everyone really missed you! Especially Esme. Even Rosalie missed you." _That_ was surprising. Rosalie hated my guts for coming into her family's life and for being human. To hear that she missed me of all people was amazing.

"Then I suppose we shouldn't keep them waiting." Alice squealed.

"You aren't mad then, for me knocking you out and changing you without permission?"

"Alice, you could've knocked me out and threw me into a vat of crap and I wouldn't have cared." She laughed her musical laugh, then led me toward the Cullen house.

"So…" I started conversationally.

"So…?"

"Where do you think Edward"-wince-"is?" She shrugged.

"The last time he called, he was in Greenland, and then he said he was planning on going to Chicago. But that was weeks ago. He could be in Switzerland for all we know."

That information was oddly comforting. Seeing him again would only punch a second hole in my chest. Then, I remembered something.

"Oh no, Jacob!" I exclaimed, stopping dead in my tracks.

Finally, the bad side of this was sinking in. Charlie, Renée, and Jacob. People I could never see again. Alice looked at me curiously.

I started hyperventilating, and I couldn't stop. I never got to say good-bye or anything. I would never see them again… Now, I was curled up on the bracken. I didn't breathe, I wouldn't let myself.

"BELLA!" she yelled. I couldn't stop. Finally, she slapped me. Then I stopped.

"Jacob…Charlie…Renée…" I breathed. She understood.

"You can say good-bye."

"Not to Jacob," I said woefully. She stared at me.

"He's a wolf, Alice." Then, she understood. And she was mad.

"You were hanging out with a WEREWOLF? Well, Bella, you might as well hang out with a scorpion!" At that point, she had picked me up and ran me to the house.

"Alice. Don't say that. He's my best friend." She glared down at me.

"Well, now that you're a vampire, that may no longer be the case." I looked away from her face to the blurring trees. What she said was true. I wasn't his best friend anymore.

I was his best enemy.


	3. Chapter 2

The trip to the Cullen's wasn't all that long thanks to Alice's extremely fast running. When we stepped through the door, Carlisle was the first one at my side.

"Welcome Bella. It's great to see you again." I beamed up at him. The next person to welcome me was Esme. She embraced me tightly as if she never wanted to let me go.

"We thought you were gone forever," she whispered in my ear. To tell the truth, I thought that they would be gone forever too. When she finally let go of me, I looked around. Jasper, and Rosalie, and Emmett were also there. Rosalie was actually smiling at me. I was so surprised that I thought that my eyes were deceiving me.

But my eyes weren't, because she then walked up to me and hugged me. Emmett and Jasper joined in. After about two minutes in a group hug, everyone came up for air.

Emmett kept staring at me with a weird expression on his face. I thought it was a cross between awe and confusion. When he spoke, my guesses were far off.

"Edward's coming. He doesn't know, so you may want to leave for a little while we explain to him what you've become." I nodded. Emmett was right. If Edward found out that Alice had changed me into a vampire he would plotz.

Jasper spoke next. "Alice, when will he be here?" Alice closed her eyes and her face became smooth as stone, and just as unreadable. A minute later, her eyes opened in alarm.

"He's just around the corner." That was all the information I needed. I ran out the back at the speed of light without tripping. This was going to take some getting used to.

I ran into the forest, not knowing where to go, but apparently my body did. When I was done running, I was in Edward's meadow. Today was overcast, but the meadow was still beautiful as always.

I lay down on in the middle, closing my eyes for immeasurable moments. While I was lying there, I heard a twig snap. I sat up fast, and across the meadow; I saw a russet brown wolf. I gasped.

What would Jacob say when he found me like this? What would he do? I thought fast and ran away as fast as I could. Now, my body didn't know where to go. It just kept running and running, not knowing when it was the time to stop.

A few minutes later, I stopped. I didn't hear anything, so I decided to run back. But when I whirled around, I was face-to-face with Jacob Black.

* * *

He growled at me.

"You filthy leech! What are you doing here?" he yelled at me. I sighed in relief. He didn't recognize any part of me, so all I had to do was a fake a voice and run away.

"I'm terribly sorry," I said in a high voice. "I was just looking around. I didn't mean to trespass."

He studied me for a moment, then asked, "Do I know you?" I thought fast.

"No, you must be mistaken. My name is Bertha Sellers." He was silent for another moment.

"Well, don't let it happen again," he growled. I nodded, and then I ran away as fast as I could. Jacob didn't recognize me. For all he knew, my name was Bertha Sellers.

While I was contemplating this, I ran across a deer. It's blood smelled simply delicious. I pranced up to it, stroked it, and then sank my teeth into its neck. After a minute, it ran dry so I removed my teeth. I no longer needed to drink blood for a while.

I wiped my mouth, impressed with the fact there was no blood on my clothes. I looked around, wondering where I was. Cars where whizzing by from Seattle. A creek was babbling in the distance, and there was a soft patter of rain on the trees. The rain was breaking through the leaves, leaving a soft _drip drip_.

After a while of listening, I ran to the Cullen's house. They must've already told Edward. After a few minutes, the Cullen house came into view. Edward was on the front porch.

* * *

His face was scrunched up in disgust and horror. He was just sitting there, still and perfect as Adonis. His face, in scrunched up, was as inhumanly beautiful as ever. I could definitely understand why he no longer wanted me.

Finally, straddling up as much courage as I could, I walked up to the door. His eyes snapped up to my face; his topaz eyes hard.

"Hello, Isabella." His formal greeting was a formal punch in the face.

"Hey Edward!" I said cheerfully. I danced past him into the kitchen. Alice was waiting for me with a look of sadness.

"He isn't too happy, is he?" I said cheerfully. Alice looked at me in shock.

"You're _happy_?" she said incredulously.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm a vampire, my best friend just came across me and nearly killed me, and now my ex-boyfriend is mad at me. There is NO reason for me not to be cheerful!" Of course Alice saw through my phony cheerfulness.

"Jacob Black nearly killed you?" she whispered.

"Yep. I had to lie and say I was from outta state, and my name was Bertha Sellers. He actually swallowed that story. I was surprised. I was sure he was smarter than that."

This was where Edward stormed in, walked straight past me into the living room, and I heard a magnificent crack. The sound of the crack was oddly familiar, like the sound of wood…

I gasped. "Alice," I whispered, "I think he broke the piano." Alice ran out with me trailing after her. There we saw a pile of wood, strings, and piano keys. I stared in shock. He had broken the grand piano.

"Edward…" I whispered. He looked at me, sorrow plain on his face. He looked like he would cry if he could. Alice was at his side, glaring at him.

"What you just did was stupid and inconsiderate. Edward, honestly. There was a better solution to this."

"Can I buy a vowel?" I asked, clearly confused.

"He is ticked that I changed you and that we got back into your life." I groaned.

"Edward, you're 105. GROW UP already!" Alice laughed hard at this, but Edward didn't find the situation at all humorous.

"Bella, I told you my reasoning for leaving and not changing. I thought that you had finally understood what I was getting at. I thought you finally understood what I did was to protect you."

"I do Edward," I growled. "But you don't have to worry about me any more."

"And why is that?"

"Because," I said like he was dense, "the deed is done, AND you're no longer my boyfriend." The statement had come at him like a kick in the groin. Well, at least the pain expression that ran across his face looked like it.

After a while of awkward silence, I looked at Alice and quietly asked, "Can I stay over in your room? I don't have any where else to go." She nodded to me, and I ran up the stairs.

I didn't mean to hurt Edward, really I didn't, but what he was saying was just making me so mad that it was almost unbearable. And the pained expression he wore stabbed my heart like a butcher attacking a piece of meat with a huge knife.

After a while, I realized I shouldn't feel so bad. I shouldn't. He released me, and it was time to let go. I kept repeating that and repeating that, but nothing worked. Finally, I hopped into the bath.

I turned it all the way up, and stayed there. The ice hot water felt good on my cold skin. I listened to a fight going on downstairs with Rosalie and Emmett over what color to repaint the white walls of their bedroom.

"But I want pink polka dots!" Rosalie complained. Emmett shook his head.

"We should just get a light shade of blue! I'll even take puke color, but Rosalie, I draw the line at anything 'pink' and 'polka dotted.'" I tuned them out.

My hole was burning listening to a couple deeply in love fight over paint color. I decided to intervene.

"Hey Emmett!" I called.

"Yeah?!"

"Dark blue and soft pink stripes!" I heard silence. Either I had won the argument for them, or they made it quieter so I didn't eavesdrop again. I sighed and put my head under the water.

Since I didn't have to breathe, I stayed there until Alice walked in.

"Hey," I grumbled. She looked at me kindly.

"It's not your fault, Bella. Edward's just acting like a seventeen year old."

"No. He's acting like temperamental, I-have-to-have-my-way-all-the-time hundred and five year old man."

"I heard that, Isabella!" Edward called.

"Screw you!" I called back. I heard him laugh. I decided to get out and put on pajamas that Alice gave me.

"Did you feed?" she asked.

"Deer tastes so good," I said slyly. She laughed.

"In that case, see you in a few hours."

"'Kay. Bye." Then, she ran out of the room. I settled in, waiting for morning. I wished I could sleep, but I wasn't tired. TV was boring, so finally, I got dressed and went out to the creek by the house. I saw some one there.

"Edward?" I called. He turned to look at me.

"Can we talk, Bella?"


	4. Chapter 3

"What is there to talk about Edward?" I asked rather sourly. He looked at me mournfully. 

"There is everything to talk about." He stood up then, taking my hand in his. His molten topaz eyes kept boring into mine, not showing any sign of release.

"Fine then," I muttered, defeated. My favorite crooked smile flashed across his face. My breath caught. Even as a vampire, I was still susceptible to his inhuman beauty.

"Where to start…" he mumbled, looking out into the river.

"How about where have you been since you left me?" I wasn't going to say "left me," but it slipped out, and he turned mournful again.

"Various states and countries. Germany, Russia, Alaska, Maine, and Greenland really stick to my mind though."

"Why is that?"

"They reminded me of everything we did together for some reason." Finally, this was getting too much. I slipped my hand out of his.

"Edward, don't go there. You left on your own accord. No one made you."

"I know, I know, and I don't regret protecting you. I just miss you sometimes." My hole for some reason was back, and it was throbbing. I had to get out of their so he wouldn't see me curl up into a ball because my dead heart felt like someone cut it out and kicked it across the universe. (A/N: Across the Universe is a song by the Beatles)

There was no choice except to run away. He tried to follow, but I was too fast. By the time I was locked up in Alice's room, he was running through the front door. When he was at the door, he kept yelling, "Bella, Bella, come back! We still need to talk! Bella!" Hearing this made me curl up into a ball.

Although I was currently unbreakable, I felt like I was cracking apart, and there was nothing no one could do about it. I felt numb, and not because of the cold skin temperature or because there was no pulse.

I felt numb because the man I had been mourning over was outside the door, begging for forgiveness. And I wasn't forgiving him.

A few months ago, I would give my soul to the devil just to see Edward, and now here I am, closing the door in his face and curling up into a ball trying not to let the pain crack me open.

Finally, he burst in (and surprisingly didn't break the door in the process) and stared at me, in a ball sobbing tearlessly.

"Bella…" he whispered, picking me up in his cold, hard arms. And instead of fighting it, I let it comfort me, even though he'd never love me again. He carried me to his room, and he sat on the couch with me in his lap.

I tried staring at him, but it hurt too much. I just sobbed into his shoulder, waiting for the tears that would never come.

Finally, the sobs quieted until there wasn't any. The pain subsided to a bearable dose. And there wasn't any sensation of being breakable.

"Better?" he whispered. I nodded. "Good. Because now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen.

* * *

I nodded again, looking at the clock. 

5 a.m. This was the time Edward left my room after he spent the night on weekdays. This thought pained me, so I steered clear and listened to Edward.

"On your birthday, when Jasper was going to bite you…I knew I couldn't be around you any more. Not with risking your life every minute of every day.

"After realization took hold I could leave you, I left as fast as I could. I knew I was hurting you, but as long as it was an emotional pain, I knew I could and should do it." He paused for a moment, and then continued.

"When I left, it hurt bad to be away from you. Knowing that I may never be able to see you again was…painful, to say the least.

"In Switzerland, I think, I couldn't stop curling up in a ball thinking of you. You were my life, my heart, my everything. When I left, my life, my heart, and my everything were gone. Even though I have no life or a beating heart, this was different.

"It was a hollow space and existence, and everything was aching in pain. Then, I realized I couldn't do it any more.

"I had to come back. I had to see you again, despite the risk. I couldn't just do that to you. As I told you before, I'm a selfish being. I crave your company.

"But when I came back and Alice told me she changed you, my world was upside down. You had become the thing I swore to protect you from becoming. But after realizing it would've never happened if I stayed, my hollow space doubled up in pain. I knew that until I saw you and told you this, I would be in pain for the rest of my incredibly long existence.

"And now that you're here in my arms, it doesn't hurt any more. Now that you're here and I've explained myself, I'm fine."

I desperately wanted to believe what he had said. But the problem was…

That this was my problem. That the pain he was feeling was my same pain. And he didn't want me anymore, so him feeling my pain was impossible. It was time to go again.

"Edward, I…have to go." I sat up and tried to run, but he was still holding on.

He whirled me to face him. "Bella, please don't go. Please."

And without permission or warning, he bent down and kissed me.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. There's one more, and then they get longer I swear. 

-Ayame


	5. Chapter 4

Instead of fighting his lips, I let him kiss me. We had an immeasurable moment of peace between us, and then he broke away.

"I'm going to miss your overreactions."

"I'm not," I grumbled.

"I'm also going to miss your blush. But, it's too late for that, I guess."

"Naw, you think?" I asked sarcastically. He grinned his breathtaking crooked smile. He pulled me close to him, place in cold cheek on my equally cold head.

Alice chose that moment to bang in.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "My vision was right! It was freaking RIGHT!!!" She did a happy dance around the room, making Edward and I laugh.

Everyone else filed in to the room, Rosalie going, "What's all this commotion?" Alice grinned at Rosalie.

"Jeez, I really should stop betting against you," she grumbled while handing Alice a fifty.

"You'll never catch me betting against you Alice. I hope you know that," I laughed. Everyone joined in. After a while, everybody left leaving me with Edward again.

"So," he breathed on my neck with chills going up my spine, "now what do we do?" I gulped. I had an understanding of where he wanted this to go.

"Um." He laughed at my nervousness.

"Bella, I'm kidding. You know what 'kidding' means, right?" I glared up at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly after a few minutes of staring at my vicious glare.

"I'm kidding. You do know what 'kidding' means, right?" He threw his head back and laughed. It surprised me when I actually laughed with him. That was twice I actually laughed after he left.

But now, I didn't have to think about the fact he left. Because he's here with me now. Most likely, he'll never leave again. Unless he wants to protect me again, which I don't think would be a problem. I mean, I am now almost completely unbreakable.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked, this time in a formal tone.

"About?"

"Us, I guess." If I could blush, I probably would've.

"I thought we established we're back together now," I said quietly.

"Just checking," he said with a smile in his voice.

"You are so freaking mean!" I yelled playfully, and then I pushed him onto the couch. I wasn't used to being so strong, so I pushed him with a little more force than necessary.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me!" he exclaimed, and he pulled me down too. He pulled and pulled, but with the heads up, I didn't falter from my position. He growled.

"Resisting isn't an option, missy." He pulled me down harder than ever, and I gave up. He held me there, his face close to mine. I didn't breathe or else he would hear it shaking, and I was also glad my heart couldn't beat, or he would hear it accelerate.

"What are you thinking?" he asked in his irresistible velvet voice.

"About how I'm glad you can't hear my heart beat any more." He laughed his soft musical laugh.

"Aw, it couldn't have been THAT bad knowing I could hear you heart go over 180 when ever I touch you."

"You wouldn't know. Your heart has never beat when I met you," I breathed. Finally, getting sick of all the pretenses, he kissed me.

I was delighted I was now a vampire, because there were no longer any restrictions. So when I overreacted this time, he didn't become immobile stone.

He actually did it back, his lips becoming more urgent, and hands knotting in my perfect hair. I, of course, was no better.

When he opened his mouth, I thought for a moment, and went after the opportunity.

After about 10 minutes of this, we heard a soft knock at the door.

Reluctantly, our lips parted, and I sat on his lip with my arms flung around his neck.

Alice walked in, with an alarmed expression on her face.

"Jacob Black is looking for Bella."

* * *

I jumped up and ran down the stairs at top speed, and gracefully stopped at Jacob. He looked down at me angrily.

"BERTHA SELLERS? BERTHA FREAKING SELLERS?" he screamed at me.

"Not so loud! My ears are sensitive goddammit!"

"I don't CARE about your ears! HOW could you do this to ME! How could you become a filthy BLOODSUCKER?" I just looked up at him, feeling terrible.

"I didn't do it on my own accord though." He looked at me disbelieving.

"You didn't?" I shook my head.

"It was a bit of a shock when I found out. But I didn't know that it would change this much. I guess I'm mistaken." He was shaking uncontrollably now.

"Jake, calm!"

"Yeah, calm," he panted. Finally, he quieted.

"Bells, this isn't good. This really isn't. Sam has to know. He won't be happy, but he really has got to know. I don't think this will result well, Bella."

"Jake, don't tell anyone! You can't! Tell Sam I went cliff diving and you couldn't find my body! Tell him something! Anything but that!"

"I can lie to Sam, Bella. It can't be done."

"Well then."

"What?"

"I guess I have to go down and explain to Sam myself."

And then I zoomed away.


	6. Chapter 5

After a few minutes of running, I found myself in front of the Uleys' house. I saw Sam walk outside, shaking slightly.

"Hey, Sam." He recognizes my voice somewhat.

"Do I know you, vampire?"

"You may. My name is Bella Swan." Sam stopped shaking instantly.

"Bella?" he squeaked. I tried not to laugh, because with a deep voice like his, squeaking sounded interesting.

"Last time I checked. I just figured I should beat Jake to the punch of telling you that I was vampire. He really should take lessons from you on not calling vampires 'leeches' or 'filthy bloodsuckers.'" Sam laughed.

"I've told him that so many times…but he doesn't seem to listen. Any way, any other thing you came over for?"

"Well, I was wondering…"I hesitated, "does this mean you're going to go after the Cullen's?" Sam furrowed his brow.

"I don't know Bella. I guess not if they didn't hurt you. Which brings me to a question. Don't you smell my blood?" I sniffed the air.

"If you're asking if I think you smell sour, no I don't. I can smell the pine and Emily's grilled cheese, but no blood or anything."

Sam looked deeply surprised. He turned around and yelled for Emily. She came out.

"Do you smell her?" I shook my head.

"My God. You can't smell human blood."

"Wait." I sniffed the air and this time I really tried. Then I stiffened and stopped breathing. "I can if I try," I said breathlessly.

"Bella…" Sam said cautiously. I stuck my index finger up. Finally, the thirst died down.

"I don't think that was such a good idea," I mumbled.

"Neither do I. Bella, I think you should go. Embry and the rest are coming, and I don't think they'll handle this well."

However, it was too late. Embry was already in the distance leading Jared and Paul. My breath caught.

"I shouldn't run. They'll go after me," I breathed. Sam nodded. By the time the group was at the house, they were doing human approximations of growls.

"Pack, calm down. It's Bella." Embry was the first to stop growling.

"Oh my gosh. Bella?" Embry said, looking mournful. I hung my head.

"I should go." Before anyone said anything, I ran away to the safety of the Cullen's house. I sniffed the air. Jacob was still here. I sighed and walked through the door. He was on the stairs, trying hard not to get to mad.

"Jake, calm," I said tiredly. "If you all will excuse me, I think I need to go take a bath." Jake stepped in.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could go for a walk."

"Jake, please. Later, all right? I promise, I SWEAR. Later. But right now, I need to calm my mind." I ran past him and within five seconds I was undressed in Alice's tub with the water all the way on hot. I listened carefully to see if any fights had broken out. Glorious silence filled my ears, and it was maintained throughout the entire bath.

After a few hours, I hopped out and got dressed. Before going downstairs, I breathed in the air. A sour stench filled my nose.

The whole pack was there, but something was slightly different. In a zip, I was in the living room and silence ensued. I was obviously the subject of the discussion.

"Can we get this little meeting over with?" I muttered grabbing a seat by Edward and Emmett.

Sam spoke first. "As I was saying, we smelled some other vampires near that meadow of yours, and we only caught glimpse of something red, or a deep orange. We think it was the female that was here while you were gone." If I could pass out, I knew I would at that moment.

"Victoria," was all my mouth could say. Edward growled and everyone else tensed.

"If she is here," Alice said slowly, "I should be able to predict when she's coming. However, if Victoria got away once, we can't do this alone."

Sam nodded. "I agree. Especially since she now has a coven." Then, something snapped. I don't know what exactly, but it wasn't a good snap.

"She's here with the coven. With her coven. Knowing her, everyone there can probably kill an entire state within an hour! You know, just when you think I steered clear of trouble, this happens. Why can't that woman accept James is dead and freaking LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"That's what we're trying to find out, but nothing is leading us to any clues. Unless her reasoning is she still thinks you're human, Bella, I have a right mind to say you're in grave danger."

I snorted. "That is nothing new. YOU of all people should know that."

"What can we do? We have to think of a plan!" Esme exclaimed, darting nervous glances at me.

"If Victoria slips through our cracks and some how makes it to Forks, I guess it's then your problem. Unless we can think of a fight strategy where all of us are working together…" Finally, I interjected with something that didn't contain sarcasm.

"If we really want to know what Victoria is going to do, we should wait until Alice gets a vision. We should wait until we find out Victoria's strategy and we counteract it."

Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jacob went, "I'm with her." However, Carlisle stepped in.

"I think we should start looking now. That way there are no surprises later. All we can do with Alice is find out the strategy, which is useful and something we should do. However, we need to know the location and time frame so we know how long we have.

THEN, we find out Victoria's plan and we go against it." Jared nodded with Carlisle.

"I agree with the head honcho." Everyone laughed at the terminology.

"Well, it's settled then," Esme said carefully.

"Rosalie, Alice, Bella, half of the wolves and myself will go tonight. The rest will go tomorrow morning, bright and early.

Jacob, Embry, and Sam recruited for the night watch. Then, I realized what was different with the pack.

"QUIL?" I exclaimed. He grinned.

"Wondered when you would say hi," he laughed. I laughed with him.

"Well, that would explain why Esme said 'half of the wolves.' Huh. Okay, so should we get going?" I asked the night committee.

Everyone nodded. Edward walked up to me and pulled me into his embrace.

"Be careful out there. Don't be stupid at any time." I smelled his scent, then kissed and we left.

I could've sworn I heard Jacob gagging.

* * *

I know, I know. Short chapter. But the next one is long,

I swear to all that is holy.

-Ayame


	7. Chapter 6

We were all in the forest, Jacob walked next to me.

"So, back together with leech-lover, eh?" I didn't respond.

"Guess bloodsuckers are your specialty, hm?" I tried not to snap his neck.

"You think after he snapped your heart in two with his cold hands you'd want something warm for a change." This drove me over the edge. I grabbed his hair and pulled him down to my head.

"One more 'leech' or 'filthy bloodsucker' or 'go for something warm for a change' remark, and you will find that your neck has two parts to it!" I growled.

When I released, he laughed his throaty laugh.

"Oh, now that you have the power to break me in half, you think that that gives you license to threaten me. Don't forget, you are my enemy now, regardless of our friendship." This was a bit much for me.

"Well I figured that maybe our friendship was more important than who we were. I guess I was wrong, and all you care about is who's your enemy and who isn't." He stared down at me, apparently unable to speak.

Finally.

After the confrontation, we walked in silence. I was feeling bad about what I had said, but I wasn't the one who started it. Jacob couldn't leave well enough alone, and I snapped.

It wasn't my fault.

Right?

Ugh, this is so ANNOYING! Why am I worrying about hurting his feelings? Why?

I guess it was because whenever he was sad, I was sad, and vice versa. The "FREAKING APOLOGIZE!" voice in the back of my head didn't help my hurting matters either, I guess. So I just complied.

"Jake, I-" I looked at him but he wasn't there. "Jake?" I called. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

Alice came over looking frantic.

"She's here," she breathed, trying not to make to much noise. Esme pulled us behind a tree and started to whisper instructions.

"Hopefully, she will have a member of her coven with her explaining the plans thoroughly with a time frame. After she's done, we wait until she's gone. Then, we move. Understood?" she asked us. We all nodded.

"Good. Okay, shh. Here she comes." However, being quiet wasn't necessary. Victoria had walked around the tree and grinned maliciously at us. She was holding on to Jake at the collar, and but he knew he couldn't turn into a wolf with me, his best friend/enemy near by.

"Well well well. Isn't this little get together cozy?"

* * *

Her eyes were glinting in triumph and murder.

"So who shall I kill first? I think the newest should die first, don't you, boy?" she asked Jacob. He growled.

"Get a life, you filthy, bitchy, leech." Victoria glared at him.

"Honey, you don't want to piss me off. I can be your worst nightmare, and beyond your enemy."

He laughed evilly. "With a face like yours, that is no where near impossible, you filthy little bloodsucker."

Finally, I got the courage and words to stand and speak directly to her.

"Victoria, let him go. This is between us, not him."

"Aw, isn't that sweet, boy? She's defending you, her enemy. You should thank your lucky stars I'm actually going to let go of you." Demonstrating her point, she dropped Jacob on the bracken.

"Any who, back to the subject." She peered back to me. "Isabella, you filthy girl, I think we should play a little game. If you win, I die, and vice versa." She sneered. "If you choose to participate, you little boyfriend of yours and his little family is to stay out. If you don't play, I slaughter everyone except your boyfriend, kill you in front of him, and then kill him last.

"It's your choice to play." I laughed at her.

"Are you stupid? I'm playing. Give me the rules and the time." She sneered at me.

"Stupid girl. You could know all of this backwards and front, and you still won't win. You're going to be a dead, stupid girl soon."

* * *

I grinned at her.

"A, I'm no longer a girl. I'm a vampire, a leech," I said throwing a look at Jacob. "And B, nevertheless, I want to know the rules and the time. Or, we could do it here and now, if you like."

Now, she gave up on the pretenses. "Fine, you idiotic girl. The rules are simple: this match will be mano y mano. No one else is permitted. If any one is caught in this game that is helping either of us, the one caught will die.

The time is a week from this hour. If you feel you need to brush up on your weak skills, feel free to. We know who's going to win any way." She flipped her orange hair and looked incredibly like a cat drowning doing so.

"Yeah right. But, unless we shake on it, I'm not doing anything." She laughed haughtily.

"Stupid girl. Stupid, stupid girl. But fine." She stuck her hand out like a cat would stick their paw out.

"Has anyone told you how much you look like a cat?" She actually cracked a warm smile.

"They are my favorite species." I smiled back. After she realized she was going soft, she glared.

"Idiotic, stupid girl. Well, until a week from now at twelve midnight." After that, she turned on one heel and ran away into the darkness.

* * *

When she was gone, Jacob stood up and stomped over to me.

"Are you stupid? Are you absolutely mental? She will kill you and go back to pick the bones in one second!" Rosalie walked up behind me and whirled me to face her.

"Isabella, what do you think you're doing, all cocky and brash! She was right, you know! About her winning and you being a very stupid girl!" Esme finally spoke.

"Rosalie, enough. We have to get back and tell the others, and we also have enough on our minds without you screaming at Bella." With turn of finality, she ran back to the house. I pick Jacob up and ran him back.

"You were being really dumb, you know that, right?" he asked me quietly.

"Really nice Jake. I just saved your hide, and you repay me by pointing out my stupidity. Last time I stick my neck out for you. Mark my words." Finally, we got into the house.

As soon as I let Jacob down, Edward picked me up and ran me to his room. After he closed and locked the door, he laid us down on the couch with my head in his chest.

"Bella, what did you _do_?" he sobbed tearlessly. I didn't say anything. I didn't want my angel to be sad, but now wasn't the time. I had to prepare, to sharpen my skills. I had no time to listen to his mourning and worry. Which is exactly what I said.

"Edward, we don't have time. I have to train, I have to get better. I have to beat her Edward, I have to!" It was my turn to sob tearlessly.

"Bella, you should've said no any way!" he cried. I pushed him and held his collar. He looked surprised.

"Edward, you're calling me stupid like everyone else. But you didn't hear her explain. Whether I participated or not, I would've died. If I said no, I wouldn't be here now. I just bought us more time."

Now, he looked even more surprised.

"She gave you an impasse deal?" he whispered, inaudible to the human ear.

"Yes. Now if you want to dash my efforts and keep calling me stupid rather than getting me stronger, be my guest." I won. As soon as his lips met mine, I knew I had won.

And I was getting a very good prize because of it.

When he came up, he laid his head against my silent heart. His fingers went up my back and to my neck. I didn't want to hyperventilate, so I just held my breath. He came up, and I breathed again.

He smiled. "I still have that effect on you, don't I?" he asked triumphantly. I frowned.

"Show off." His grin turned into the breath taking crooked smile.

"When we're all done with this, we'll see what else takes your breath away about me." My frown deepened.

"After I die, you're going to become a necropheliac?" His face pulled down into worry and upset.

"Bella Marie Swan," he choked. "You will never die. Not as long as I shall…live. I think." I laughed at him.

"You need to get over this absurd thinking that you aren't human. You were born human and you will die a very beautiful, angel-like vampire-ish human." Now we were both laughing.

Unfortunately, all the smiles weren't glued on long.

After a while, Alice came knocking softly on the door. "Come it," we both shouted. Alice stepped in, looking grim.

"I think everyone needs to talk to you guys." Without another word, she left.

* * *

"This can't be good," I muttered as we left the room.

Everyone was sitting in his or her original spots from that evening. Everyone was looking grim as if some one had died.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella, we have a few things to talk about." I nodded. There was always something to talk about with Carlisle.

After I sat next to Edward, he began.

"I understand Victoria proposed a game and you went for it. Am I correct?"

"Yes Carlisle, and-"

"Give us an explanation later." I nodded again.

"You have a week to prepare, right?"

"Yep."

"And, you're not worried?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course I'm worried. Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not stupid." I flung looks at everyone, especially Edward, Rosalie, and Jacob.

Carlisle exploded into a frenzy.

"Then why on earth did you say yes? Why on earth did you play along, confronting her, back talking her, and then accept her invitation to kill you?" he screamed.

"If I may give my explanation now…" I asked quietly. He nodded, glaring at me.

"We all met in the forest as everyone can readily agree." Everyone nodded his or her heads. I continued.

"She explained the game. If I chose to participate, I must not have anyone else helping me during the game. If I chose to pass, everyone except Edward would be killed before me, then she would kill me in front of Edward.

"After he would have the pleasure of viewing that little masterpiece, he would die.

"No one else paid the slightest bit attention though. They were all focused on not letting Victoria attack me. So that's why everyone thinks I'm stupid. They didn't hear the fact that either way, I would die.

"I think Edward calls it an impasse." Everyone looked at Alice.

"It definitely is an impasse, Bella."

"Why? Don't I have a fighting chance?" I asked defensively. Carlisle looked at me.

"Alice had a vision."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger and the fact that there is no way in hell I'm posting the next chapter here by today.**

**Honestly. Sorry.**

**Love, Ayame**


	8. Chapter 7

"About what?" I asked, trying to maintain my composure. Carlisle sighed.

"It wasn't good, Bella. It really wasn't good."

"Okay, so apparently, I die. But that's because I'm an inexperienced vampire right now. Some training can definitely change that." Everyone was surprised about my apparent enthusiasm.

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked worriedly. "Victoria is a lot stronger than you. Even with training, the outcome isn't to good…"

"Well, if you want, I could always go tell her I'm out then you get to wait and watch everyone die, and then you get to see the brilliant masterpiece of me dying. You could always do that," I had said with hard cuts of anger in my sarcasm.

Edward sucked in his breath. "Isabella Swan," he whispered. "You are NOT going to die. None of us are."

I glared. "Oh I don't know Edward, Victoria's pretty damn strong. And apparently, her vengeance is as rock solid as my body." Silence ensued, and the pressure on my ears was hurting.

I didn't mean to bring the group down, but at the moment I didn't care. Didn't they believe in me? Didn't they believe that I could fight as well as the rest of them?

"GODAMMIT, I A VAMPIRE NOW!" I yelled. "IT'S TOO FREAKING LATE TO TURN BACK NOW! TRAIN ME OR I DIE!"

My rage had gotten to me, and I punched a wall. The problem was, I didn't just punch the wall.

I pulverized it.

As soon as the wall was destroyed, I ran. There was nothing else I could do.

I had gone to my family's home, brought everyone down by accepting a fight I knew I couldn't win, and then I tore down the wall.

In a situation like this, I of course would've gone to Jacob. But, I was still a vampire.

His mortal enemy.

But, the way I was feeling, I figured he may not go too ballistic. Maybe he would sympathize, and he wouldn't care.

Maybe…

"Maybe," I muttered, stopping suddenly and turning back in the way of the house. "The WOLVES could train me."

* * *

**I know I know. In the time I haven't updated, I should have a freaking novel published by now. **

**But to tell all the truth, I lost total interest in the story. But in order to keep all of my fans happy, I'll make sure I finish this thing.**

**Seriously. I have gotten so many reviews and messages that want me to finish...**

**and all of them were so damn pleading. I couldn't just leave you all like that.**

**SO, I'm gonna finish this puppy. Not fast and furiously, probably, but still.**

**As fast as I can. **

-TerminallyInLoveWithIchigo


	9. Chapter 8

I looked back at the house and weighed my options. I could go to the wolves and ask for help, or go back to the Cullens.

"The wolves versus the Cullens," I muttered. This should've been a no-brainer. My family or my friends.

However, both could really help in a fight, one I wanted and needed so desperately to win. The Cullens knew about vampires sure, but the wolves were the ones fighting them.

The Cullens know how to fight their kind, but the wolves have experienced it.

"The wolves it is," I said clearly while running in the other direction.

The breeze in my hair was phenomenal and welcomed. Smelling the fresh grass was soothing. The nature around me made me feel like a human again.

A human again.

Something that would never happen, a new obstacle I had to deal with. Back then, it wasn't an obstacle. It was something that I had really wanted, something I needed.

Now…now it was an obligation. Not something I wanted, something that obligated me to something.

To protect my future family, to keep Forks out of danger.

Now, being a vampire was no longer a want or a need.

It was a job.

* * *

Even I know that this update took so long we could see the mud moving. I also know that this chapter was a mere page.

And I'm sorry. But with the writer's block I've been having, I'm lucky I pumped out a page.

-love always, TerminallyInLoveWithSado


	10. Chapter 9

I arrived at the Cullens', not exactly sure what kind of welcome to expect. After sniffing the air, I decided that I really should go in after all. The people I needed to negotiate with were in.

The first person to greet me was Edward, who was out the door and holding me in his arms in a flash. Even though I was certain that I smelled like him, the scent calmed me, readying me for what was to be done. Within seconds, I ran away, into the house.

My resonance for the swiftness was that the wolves were leaving. Not even panting when I was in front of them, I motioned for them to sit back down. Jacob obeyed immediately, and nodded for the others to follow.

Silence rang through the house, a signal of them all waiting expectantly.

"Well, there is much to be discussed," I began. "Just as I was on my way to…well, as I was running, an idea came to mind."

The faces waited.

"I have about a week to train to fight Victoria. I'm not Luke Skywalker, but I can't do it by myself either. I need help, and the sooner the better.

"Of course, the Cullens-my family, came to mind first. But in all actuality, I believe…I believe the wolves have had a little more experience in this arena. I think…" Inhale, exhale…

"I think I would like the wolves to consider teaching me." For several moments, nothing was said. No words were uttered and no breaths were made hearable. Only the sound of contemplation could be heard.

Sam spoke first.

"We'd be happy too."

* * *

Short update. Again. However, this is the last one. I have it all planned out see. Yep. Expect the unexpected…but for now, expect nothing else. 

Love, Bri


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Wow. I haven't been on this story in ages.

Uhm, I have some things I'd like to say about it at this juncture in time.

First of all, I will not be updating this story any more for a few reasons-

1) I have completely lost interest in this subject matter

2) I don't really think it was going anywhere anyway

3) The plotline has already been finished upon completion of Steph Meyer's series.

I would like to apologize to anyone that actually enjoyed this story for having to say that I am discontinuing it.

Thank you.

:)


End file.
